Shadows of Power
by FallenWing21
Summary: SEQUEL TO SEVERED TEAMMATE. A former-Akatsuki member out for revenge, a psychotic former friend in search of power, and the rest of the Akatsuki having an interest in peculiar shinobi. All three, factors of a world where there is an endless lust for strength. What would entail Team 7 and the rest of Konoha in this desire? (Used to be A Friend Wrapped in the Shadows & Unspoken Lies)
1. Chapter 1: Long Forgotten Friend

**Hello to all who read the first installment to this little series Severed Teammate! This is my second Naruto fic so I'm glad you all decided to take a look! I'm here to let you all know that this story here, Unspoken Lies is the sequel to said story only a few moments ago. For some who thought that this was some SasuNaru Yaoi fic well it's not. So go look somewhere else….I'm kidding! You're welcome to read this fic and I do hope you like it. I'm also welcome to any constructive criticism as well so I can know what I can improve on. **

**For those who are coming back to read this sequel, I do hope you all enjoy the first chapter and hopefully it isn't that much of a disappointment to some. And thank you to those who put out some suggestions for this sequel, hopefully you'll see some of them throughout it. **

**.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 1: Long Forgotten Friend**

Through the soft sound of falling rain, water fell from the leaf of a tall oak tree, flowers bounced from the rhythmic fall of raindrops, and a sweet calmness swept over the forest. However, that moment ended as quickly as it came.

A water slicked tree branch vibrated slightly as a foot tapped on it lightly, resting for only a second before dashing off. Followed by this were three other footfalls, all on different branches as they followed the one in front. A man clad in Jounin gear led the group, his spiky silver hair drooping from the water that rained down on him. He only glanced back at the rest of his team when he heard a few kunai whizz past his ear, the rest of them blocked by his teammates. His silver eye locked on to the form behind him, carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"Sakura how is she?" He asked as he glanced back once more.

The pink haired Jounin who carried the bundle lowered her eyes as she examined the girl with calculating eyes. She was no more than nine, and yet she's already being pursued by enemies. With fiery red hair and eyes to match, this little girl was the keeper of a sacred technique, going by Yuki. And the team that had her now was the ones who needed to protect her till they reached the village where her family was. Her previous village had been burned down when the ones who wanted the technique arrived. Luckily, the entire village had already moved to the one over. Sakura placed a hand on her forehead and widened her eyes at how hot it was.

"Not good. We need to reach that village soon," She replied, glancing up at the silver haired ninja in front of her. She exchanged glances with her other teammates, both clad in Jounin gear as well.

They were the same team, and yet they weren't. There is a big difference to what was then; and what was now.

"Alright then, pick up the pace." Kakashi snapped as the four of them summoned chakra to their feet, increasing their speed through the trees.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright holding her so long?" Naruto asked from her right, a concerned look in his bright blue eyes as he met her gaze. Smiling softly, she nodded silently, not wanting to wake the girl in her arms. The blonde blinked for a moment before sighing and nodding, dismissing the subject. Sakura suddenly widened her eyes and whirled around as she sensed the presence of one of the enemies approaching fast. Instantly, both of her male teammates covered her, moving behind her with their kunais poised.

The enemy was several rogue Cloud ninja who wanted to take the technique to bring to their leader. They had captured Yuki and were just about to send her off when the team sent to protect her had come in, ambushing them and running off. Now in a heated pursuit, they were giving it everything they had to keep her safe.

"Sakura go!" Her chicken-ass haired boyfriend snapped as he launched his kunai at the person in front, colliding with it, sparks flying.

"We'll back you up!" Naruto exclaimed as he fought against the other one that threw himself at Yuki. Sakura nodded and turned around; leaping off from the tree branch she was on, not caring about the pelting rain that was coming down on her. Catching up to Kakashi, the two of them increased their pace even more as their pursuers advanced, reinforcements coming in.

"You know what to do." Kakashi quietly said as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. The pink haired kunoichi set her jaw and nodded, stopping on the branch she was on for a moment. The silver haired Jounin landed on the branch only a few feet away from her, guarding her as she prepared.

Making a hand seal in front of her, Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled as another clone of her and Yuki appeared on the branch across from her. Glancing back at Kakashi, they both nodded and dashed off in different directions, one the right way, the other the wrong. The rogue Cloud ninja just thought that they were sent to take her away as long as it wasn't with them, so hopefully they wouldn't realize. As soon as Kakashi saw that the real Sakura was hidden under her own created genjutsu, he sheathed his kunai and followed the fake Sakura, watching as the ones who came after them followed his pace.

Sakura kept her breathing steady as she dashed along the ground silently, her chakra presence covered and the genjutsu working perfectly. This would only work if the other Sakura had managed to pull it off. Looking down at Yuki, her eyes softened as she took in the sight. The sleeping figure of an adorable nine year old girl; it was too sad that she had to be the keeper of such a dangerous technique. Leaping over large tree routes, she began to believe that the plan had actually worked. Still remaining as silent as possible, Sakura leaped back up to the tree branches and stopped for a second, catching her breath as she glanced behind her.

From far away, she would just look like the normal tree behind her. She just hoped that that was what she looked like. She turned, about to start again when she froze, eyes widened. Reacting instantly, she made a hand seal and disappeared in a white cloud just as a barrage of kunai rained down on the spot where she was.

While Sakura reappeared behind a tree only a kilometer away, three to four rogue Cloud ninja landed around the barrage of kunai thrown. One of them scowled at their uncaught prey and barked orders, possibly the one who led all of them Sakura thought. Narrowing her emerald eyes, she frowned as she caught look of the man who called out orders; pale complexion but steely gray eyes. Deciding it was time to leave; she turned and flicked up the hood of her cloak and dashed off, tightening her grip around Yuki.

"Oi, found her!" A voice suddenly called from above. Cursing silently, Sakura glared up at the man who was on top of a large branch, tanned skin but with hardened brown eyes. Said man sent the branch he was standing on crashing down, almost falling on top of the pink haired kunoichi if it weren't for her fast reflexes. Flipping over the falling branch, she landed on the other side and instantly dashed from side to side, barely avoiding the thrown kunai.

From the corner of her eye she caught the faint hissing and gritted her teeth, jumping into the air to avoid the inevitable explosions. She realized that their plan was to lure her up as she appeared under the man with the tanned skin, kicking him in the face and using the momentum to spin on her heel and dash off. Hearing him fall to the ground, she knew by now that the others heard it as well, alerting them of her presence. Shifting Yuki to one arm, she whipped out a kunai and turned around just in time to block a Cloud nin's kunai. It was the man with the steely gray eyes.

"Just give her to us and you won't have to die." He growled as gray clashed with emerald. Sakura scowled and shoved him back, jumping away from him.

"Like I'd ever do that," She replied as she detected his chakra presence. Smirking, she summoned chakra to her feet once more, exploding off of the branch and towards the village at lightning speed. Above her, she caught sight of his black chicken hair and smiled as he went straight for the man with the pale complexion. A flash of orange came from her right and she glanced over as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"We're almost there Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei already alerted the village as soon as he finished the Cloud ninja who were behind him. I'm sure he'll be coming any second now." He explained quickly as they both dashed through the forest, rain soaking them down to the bone.

"Right," Sakura replied as she sheathed her kunai and took Yuki in both of her arms once more. She looked into the distance and saw that they were coming close to a clearing. Approaching it fast, the two of them leaped out of the trees just as lightning came down and struck the one they were just on, making it come falling down towards Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi instantly jumped out of the way, spinning on her heel to raise her arm against her face, blocking the small sword that was meant for her face. She was met face to face with yet another rogue Cloud ninja, one with bright blue eyes. He jumped away from her just as Naruto barreled into him, knocking him into the ground.

"Get to the village!" Naruto yelled as he fought the other ninja who surrounded him. Sakura, getting up to her feet, began running towards the village that was just past the clearing. At this time, Yuki began to stir in her arms. She moaned slightly, catching Sakura's attention immediately.

"Shh, Yuki just keep your eyes closed alright? We're almost there." She softly whispered in her ear, picking up the pace when the remaining Cloud ninja burst out from the trees, blocking both of her paths. Skidding to a stop, she looked from left to right, seeing that there wasn't a way to evade their attacks.

"Alright then," She softly said before making a hand sign, dozens of clones of her appearing beside her, all armed with a wave of kunais. All at once, all of them launched themselves at the remaining Cloud ninja, letting Sakura slip through unnoticed. Sprinting as fast as she could, she sighed softly when Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi popped out of the trees, recreating the formation they had as they made their way to the village.

As the four of them made their way to the village gates, reinforcements from the village came out to get rid of the Cloud ninja still fighting. When they walked into the village, into its safety, Sakura looked for Yuki's family, eyes searching. Suddenly, a voice called out and she turned her head to see a woman push herself out of the crowd, fiery red hair just like Yuki's.

"Oh Yuki!" She cried out as she approached her daughter, arms outstretched. Yuki, now awake, brightened up when she saw her mother's face, climbing into her arms.

"Thank Kami you're safe!" The red haired mother exclaimed, kissing her daughter's head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up at Kakashi and beamed, bowing her head, thanking him over and over again. As usual, the silver haired Jounin rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly. Seeing that the mission was a success, Sakura smiled as Yuki reached out her hand towards her.

"This lady was amazing! She-" Yuki suddenly stopped talking when her eyes fluttered shut, her cheeks dusted with pink. Sakura instantly widened her eyes and put a hand to her forehead, immediately shocked at how she was burning up.

"Yuki? Ah, she has a fever!" Her mother cried as she put her own hand on her daughter's forehead, eyes filled with concern. The pink kunoichi volunteered before she even knew what she was doing.

"I can heal her," She accidentally blurted out, her eyes widening at what she had done. Immediately, heads turned, and her teammates looked at her with surprise. Before anyone could respond, someone else wandered through the crowd; an old woman with her long gray hair pinned up in a bun.

"There's no need for that dear, you've done enough for us." She kindly said, putting a hand over the pink haired Jounin's. Sakura nodded to the old woman in thanks and smiled as the woman stepped back, taking Yuki in her arms and leading her to a nearby building, probably the hospital.

"Why don't you rest after such a long mission?" Yuki's mother asked as she stood in front of Kakashi, a polite look in her eyes. The silver haired Jounin grinned but put his hand up, declining.

"I'm sorry but we have to leave, we've got another mission ahead of us." He sincerely said, giving the woman a sheepish smile once more when he saw her frown slightly.

"A-are you sure? Please, buy anything you need before you leave." She replied, bowing before she left to take a look at her daughter. Kakashi turned to his teammates and smiled, nodding.

"We'll head out soon. Go grab something to eat and I'll meet up with you soon." He said before he walked off, his hands shoved in his pockets as he held his familiar green book this time. Sighing, Naruto hooked his arms around his teammates, startling them slightly.

"Let's go eat some ramen!" The blonde energetically said, leading them over to the nearest ramen shop. Sakura grinned at this while Sasuke simply scowled, giving in to the idea as they sat down next to each other, Naruto on the side.

"Sounds good Naruto! You're paying though!" Sakura cheerfully replied, getting her order ready. The blonde deflated instantly, but regained his composure, grinning as a bowl of his favorite kind of ramen was placed down in front of him. Turning to her boyfriend, she grinned as he broke his chopsticks and started stuffing his face, grabbing her free hand with his own under the table.

"Thanks for the save earlier," She started as she broke her chopsticks by putting one of them in her mouth and pulling it. "You looked pretty mad too~" Sakura added with a smile, knowing that talking about it would just irk him.

Hey, if she was his girlfriend, he'd have to deal with it; after all they had been together for like what, two years?

"Say, when we get back why don't we do something? It's been a while since we went out on a date." At the mention of the word 'date', Sasuke scowled, his eyebrow twitching. Sakura caught this immediately and slapped him in the arm angrily.

"Aw come on, they were fun! Admit it, I saw you smiling on our first date." She said in a low voice, casting him a glance along with a grin.

To be honest, it had been two years since their first date and yet Sakura seemed to have remembered everything so well. Down to the last little detail. And the memory of him actually smiling was a keeper. It had been two long years since Miu had come to the village in wreak of havoc, two long years since Sasuke had been the one to tell her loved her, and yet things still didn't seem like they were real. The only thing that made her realize it was real was Sasuke looking at her with a look she had never seen before. That was her reality. The curse mark hadn't reacted ever since Miu left, and hopefully it stayed that way. All she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with the man to her left.

If she could only hope. Living a ninja life was as hard as it was, so having a relationship would just make her life even more interesting.

"You still remember that?" Sasuke inquired as he quirked an eyebrow up at her. The pink kunoichi tilted her head down with raised eyebrows as if to say, 'really?'

"Idiot," She muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes jokingly. Sasuke squeezed her hand in response and proceeded to continue stuffing his face with noodles. It wasn't long before everyone finished their little snack and was headed down the road to who knows where when Kakashi suddenly appeared again, a troubled look in his eye.

"What's wrong?" Sakura inquired as he started leading them off towards the front gate of the village. With this action, the three teammates immediately knew what was going on. All the fun and games were over as they waited for what their old sensei was going to say as he turned around at the edge of the gate.

"We need to finish the other mission. C'mon, I'll explain more on the way." At the end of his rant, he turned and leaped into the raining sky followed by his three teammates.

**-.-.-.-**

"Hey, you've got it right?" A shadowed figure asked as he leaned against the cave, the fabric covering his nose, only revealing his eyes. In response to his question, a small box was thrown from above, landing by his feet softly, something bouncing around inside. The man who leaned against the wall bent over and picked it up with a fingerless gloved hand. He lifted his head for a moment, the top part of his face visible for a second before he retreated back into the shadows.

"Your payment," He growled out as he shoved someone in front of him, that person stumbling slightly as he was pushed into the pouring rain, his Jounin gear getting drenched in seconds. His silver hair was matted to his head as the rain suddenly became harder, feeling like a thousand needles.

"_This _brat? What makes you think we need him?" The voice demanded from above, his tone filled with anger. The masked man from inside the cave chuckled, startling the silver haired teen slightly.

"He's a Jounin from the Land of Lightning. One of their top ones, I'm sure you can steal some of their techniques." The silver teen whirled around fuming as he broke free of his bonds and pulled out his sword from under his sleeve, coming at the masked man with surprising speed. Acting quickly, there was the sound of weapons clashing and fabric ripping. With his hand pressed against his side, blood seeped in between his fingers as he backed up into the rain again, his sword still in hand.

"Where is he?" He asked in a low voice, his eyes cold as he glared at the man in front of him. The one who took him laughed, echoing from the walls of the cave.

"Where is the one who learned all elemental jutsus!" He demanded as he took a step forward, instantly jumping into the air when a paper bomb was thrown at him. Taking shelter in the trees, he glanced over to the side to see a shinobi from the Land of Lightning. He took a good look at his headband and saw that the symbol had been crossed out; a rogue.

The silver haired teen noticed that he wore a mask so that no one would recognize his face. But there was something familiar about him that he just couldn't place. Haru decided that escaping was a better option than confronting him, and turned around, just about to leap into the air back to his village when he caught something glint in front of him. Immediately stiffening, he was pinned against a nearby tree with a kunai poised by his throat, the rogue from the Land of Lightning standing so close to him. Haru gritted his teeth as the wound on his side started to bleed even more profusely than before, staining his clothing.

"Why…do you seem so familiar?" The silver haired teen asked through a clenched jaw, trying to move the other man's hand away from his throat. The rogue froze for a second before pulling away from him, raising his free hand to reach up for his mask.

"You don't recognize me?" He inquired through a mocking voice, taking the mask off of his face. Slowly, he pulled it down and watched as Haru's eyes widened in shock. At first it was of shock, but soon changed into one of pure anger.

"So, _you're _the one who wanted me then? Huh Takashi!" Haru yelled out in rage as he pulled out his sword once more, holding it out in front of him defensively. His former best friend raised his eyebrows at him and crossed his arms as if in a bored manner.

"I'm not going to go back with you Haru. I still have work to do." Takashi quietly said as he stretched a hand out in front of him, purple electricity starting to buzz around his hand like a snake. Haru widened his eyes at this and tensed as he realized what it was.

"You've actually done it? You've mastered every elemental jutsu, including the ones that are legend?" He exclaimed in complete awe and astonishment. He didn't believe it was possible but ever since he had met him that last time, nothing was impossible now.

"Yes, the things that are impossible _can _be possible; with this." At this, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red looking stone that shined even in the dullest of days like this. The silver haired teen gasped silently when he laid eyes on that stone.

"That's not-!" Takashi grinned at this, happy to know that someone like him actually knew about something as rare as this.

"It quite is my friend, the Stone of Light."

**-.-.-.-**

"This mission is concerning someone we know. Being a Jounin from the Land of Lightning, he was taken for his certain abilities and was offered up as payment to someone. Our mission is to bring that person back to the village. However there is also a rumor that there is a destructive item that was offered up in exchange for this teen. Naruto and I will go and try to retrieve it, Sasuke and Sakura, bring that person back to the village, and we'll be with you soon."

Sakura could only wonder who this person was, and the only one who came to her mind was Haru. But why would he be taken? And is he alive? These questions popped into her head as the three of them replied, "Hai!" and followed Kakashi's lead at lightning speed. The pink haired kunoichi glanced over to Sasuke and Naruto who both had their game faces on, tightening their headbands and gloves just in case they all come into fight.

"You think Haru's alright?" She inquired quietly as she leaped on a branch, pushing herself forward as she came up in the middle of the two of them.

"He's gotta be. I mean, he's Chihiro's brother isn't he?" Naruto reassured her with a pat on the back, a small smile on his face. Sakura nodded in response and clenched her fists as they all came to a stop, Kakashi raising his head, eyes alert.

There was a moment of silence before he sniffed slightly, his eyes closed as he listened to the movement around him. In a second, he turned to look at them with a serious gaze in his silver eyes. They all knew what that meant. _Split up and complete the mission. _Naruto met Kakashi's gaze and nodded, both dashing off in silence off to the other side of the area where the object was. Sasuke exchanged glances with Sakura and nodded, leaping over to another area, concealing their chakra presences.

The two of them were just about to move again when Sakura widened her eyes, sensing a powerful presence. In reaction, she grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him back closer to her. He glanced back at her with a look of confusion but saw her expression, immediately understanding it. They peered over the side of a tree trunk to see Haru leaning against the trunk of a tree with a gash in his side, staring at something that looked like a red stone in the hand of someone with black hair and tanned skin.

Sakura met Sasuke's gaze as if in to ask _what is that thing? _In response to her muted question, Sasuke simple shook his head with narrowed eyes as he glanced back at the pair of teen's only a couple trees away from them. If they listened closely, they would be able to hear the conversation that was going on between them. But that wasn't what the mission stated.

Sasuke tapped Sakura's shoulder and slid down from the side of the tree, splinters digging into his back as he landed on the ground silently. He glanced up at her and saw her looking down at him, their plan at the ready. Nodding, he sped off in the direction of where Haru was, making sure to conceal his presence and leaning on the trunk from below. Sakura, knowing what to do, closed her eyes and took a breath before conjuring a few hand seals and throwing the ball of paper straight at the two, invisible to the human eye because of her genjutsu.

With a bright flash, Haru shielded his eyes, immediately knowing who it was. At the last second, he dashed forward and managed to grab the stone out of Takashi's hand, landing on the other side of the tree. Moving as quickly as possible, he hung off of the branch and fell to the ground below where Sasuke was waiting.

"It was nice of you to find me." Haru greeted as the two of them dashed through the trees, with Sakura approaching quickly above them, constantly glancing over her shoulder.

"No time for talking," Sasuke bit out as they leaped over a large root, jumping into the trees to meet up with Sakura. The Uchiha saw his pink headed girlfriend as he came up but when he turned around, she wasn't there anymore.

Narrowing his eyes at this, he knew that something was wrong. However, knowing that the mission was at stake, he gritted his teeth and stopped for a moment, hesitating as he glanced backward. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and a cry of pain as Sakura appeared above the branches, holding her shoulder as she dashed over to the other two of them. She met Sasuke's gaze and narrowed her eyes, a scowl on her face as if in to say _get the hell out of here! _Scowling at this, Sasuke turned and grabbed Haru's wrist, pulling him along as he dashed through the trees, increasing his speed.

Sakura ripped her arm away from her shoulder and pulled herself forward into a flip just as that powerful presence flew straight over her. Landing on the ground, she immediately slammed her fist into it, causing the earth to rise up, messing up the person's landing as he came down on his back. Using this chance to escape, she summoned chakra to her feet and flew past him, not giving him a second chance to attack. When she had threw the flash bomb, that man immediately knew where she was and met her gaze before putting that mask of his back on. The way his chakra presence was so powerful concerned her as she caught up with Sasuke's back.

"Hey," She softly greeted as he glanced back at her, a relieved look in his onyx eyes as he nodded in response. Sakura glanced over at Haru who looked like he was about to pass out, the wound in his side deep and gushing with blood. Frowning, she took his arm and helped him move, taking most of the weight over to her side. After a few moments, there was nothing but forest when Sasuke and Sakura both detected two familiar presences. They turned their heads when Kakashi and Naruto came out from the side, looking completely unharmed.

"Turns out that the person who exchanged Haru for the item is gone now, I have Pakkun tracking his scent though." Kakashi explained as they moved quickly through the trees, soon reaching a large path.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw her bleeding shoulder; to top it off, to see Haru in worse condition than she was in. Sakura met her friend's eyes and shook her head, her emerald eyes concerned for Haru.

"We need to stop to heal him or he'll die of blood loss. And it seems like there's something wrong with that man back there." She explained as she glanced back at the spot where they just came out of. Haru gasped as he tried to stay conscious, his hand pressed against his bleeding side.

"I'll…explain…later," He whispered as he lost consciousness. Sakura looked down at him for a second before meeting Kakashi's gaze, the importance of this mission becoming even more evident. The original team seven all exchanged glances and nodded, Kakashi taking Haru on his back as they all headed towards the cliffs that led towards the village. Hopefully they'd be able to find some shelter before the fog set in. Something told all of them that this mission would be different and much more complicated than the others they've had in the past.

**-.-.-.-**

**Hi guys! It's been such a long time since I finished Severed Teammate! I'm glad that you all read the first chapter and I do hope that you stick to this story just like the first one! This is only the start to a really great story so please stay tuned! I do hope that I managed to get Sakura and Sasuke's relationship a little better from the first one! Remember to all kindly leave a review! I'd really like to know your opinion on what you thought of the start of this sequel! Some more action packed stuff will come in later, as will SasuSaku moments! **

**-FallenWing21**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up To Fight

**-.-.-.-**

Chapter 2: Waking Up to Fight

**-.-.-.-**

"So, explain," Sakura quietly said as she finished tying the bandages around Haru's side. He hissed as he put a hand against it in pain, sitting up on the wall of the cave the entire team was in. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the opposite side of the wall, both listening intently while Kakashi stood outside also with ears alert, keeping watch.

"That man with the stone, he was the one I told you about, two years ago; when I was still stuck to that hospital bed." The pink haired kunoichi thought about it for a moment, her eyes distant when she widened them, realizing. Memories of her kneeling beside the bed with her curse mark glowing flashed through her mind as she met Haru's lowered gaze.

"You're talking about Takashi?" With a grim frown, the Jounin nodded, jaw set as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It seems that he's found a new kind of power from somewhere," Haru said, closing his eyes as he tried to explain.

"I don't know what it does, but just by staring into it made me feel nauseous inside, like it reacted to my chakra." He added as he sighed, indicating that he couldn't go any further.

"My sister knows more about this stone than I do, but from what I've learned from what she's told me, the stone in my pocket is called the Stone of Light and if it falls into the wrong hands, then that person could practically rule the world. I can't risk showing it to you now-who knows how your chakra will react." Haru winced as he struggled to stand up, Sakura moving forward to help.

"C'mon, we have to keep moving or else Takashi will be on us in seconds. There's no doubt he'd want this stone back." He said as he met the other team member's eyes. They all nodded as they filed outside with Sakura helping the injured Jounin out of the cave. As the team made their way towards the village, the rain only poured even harder, pelting them like bullets.

**-.-.-.-**

It wasn't long before Chihiro had rushed out into the pouring rain to bring her brother into her arms, trying to keep herself from crying as we followed her inside the medical center. Medical ninja immediately came to their aide and took Haru away to heal him for the moment. Sakura was about to comfort her grief stricken comrade when her shoulder burned with fire. She suddenly remembered that Takashi had injured her shoulder earlier and tore off her cloak, putting it down on the bench that Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at. The three of them caught sight of the wound and widened their eyes at how bad it was. Sakura took one glance at it and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Alright, I'm going to get this checked up on. Just rest up while you can," She said as she pushed open the door to the medical shinobi, glancing back at half of her team with a small smile. Kakashi had gone to take to the Raikage about what was going on. He said he would return later for more information about the Stone of Light.

As the door closed, Sasuke let out a soft sigh and leaned back against the wall, eyes shut. Naruto did the same, exhausted from both missions at once while Chihiro eyed the both of them curiously, arms crossed in front of her. She saw the look of worry expressed on both of their faces and smiled, relieved to see that Team 7 was still the same; watching out for each other. She realized that she missed being in Sakura's company.

They were really interesting people. And now that two years passed, they have sure grown a lot. Sakura had grown her hair out again, the pink hair now reaching her shoulders when let down. Now she just ties it up in two ponytails by her neck. Sasuke still looked the same as ever, with his chicken assed hair, but he wore the Leaf village headband around his forehead, something that he hadn't done since she last saw him. Naruto looked the same as well, facial wise, but in the uniform style, it changed. The cloak he was wearing bore something that looked like a symbol that belonged to someone really high ranked. And he had an ear pierced; a small silver looking spear hanging off of his earlobe. Honestly, it made him look more handsome.

Chihiro shook her head out of those kinds of thoughts and looked back at the door where Sakura disappeared. When she had received news that she and Sasuke were finally together two years ago, Chihiro couldn't help but grin. It had taken a long time, but they were finally able to say it then.

"So, what do you know about the Stone of Light?" Sasuke asked bluntly, shocking her out of her thoughts. The silver haired Jounin jolted at this and glanced over at the Uchiha who was staring at her intently. So this was the stare which Sakura received then? Or was it something warmer than this?

"A lot actually, but I'd prefer to tell you when your entire team as well as Haru is present. It should be information that you all should hear," She replied immediately, catching Naruto's hesitant gaze that was locked on hers.

"Haru said something about it being a new kind of power that could let whoever holds it rule the shinobi world. Is that true?" Naruto inquired, clenching his linked hands together in anticipation. Chihiro blinked at him for a moment and lowered her eyes, frowning as they glazed over.

"Yes, the Stone of Light is extremely dangerous to those who use its power. Only those with great amounts of chakra are able to use it." Sasuke grunted at this and put his chin in his hand, leaning over on his knees as he stared down at the floor.

"Haru has it in his pocket right now." He muttered, causing Chihiro gasp suddenly. The two Leaf shinobi looked up to see her wide eyed, filled with worry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Naruto concernedly asked as he stood up, watching as Chihiro clenched her fists, her gaze lowered. With only a second of silence, she was walking through the medical door in an instant, shocking the two best friends. As they exchanged glances, they ran after her, bursting through the door to see Sakura standing next to Haru, her hands hovering above his wound, the green glow of healing chakra under her palms. Chihiro was speaking to the pink haired kunoichi quietly, glancing over at her brother now and then.

"I see. Understood," Sakura replied with a nod, giving Chihiro the signal. The silver haired sister stood by Haru and stared at his pocket, clenching her fists before taking a breath and shoving her hand down his side pocket. Chihiro immediately pulled out her hand and opened it, making a hand seal over the palm of her hand. Suddenly, a ball of chakra wrapped around her hand, glowing a light orange as something floated up, suspended in the middle of her hand; the Stone of Light.

"I need to get this somewhere it won't affect our chakra as well as become a target of the enemy who is after it." She stated as she walked out quickly, shutting the door behind her. Sakura stared at the door that just closed but turned her head and focused on healing Haru.

"Oi, where are the other medical Jounin?" Sasuke asked as he neared the pink haired teen, looking over her shoulder at her work.

"In the other room getting some medicinal herbs for Haru's wound," Sakura replied instantly as she stared intently at the wound, focusing all of her energy into it.

"What about your wound?" The Uchiha looked at her bandaged shoulder with a concerned glance but was brushed off by Sakura's chuckle.

"You think something like that will kill me from doing my work?" She smirked as she healed most of the damage, taking a step back right into Sasuke. He caught her easily and steadied her with gentle hands, glancing over her shoulder to see Naruto grinning widely against the wall. As the two of them had a stare down, the door from another room opened, a couple medical ninja coming in with a small tea pot.

"The pain reliever is ready, Sakura-san." One of them said as he set the tea pot down on a nearby table along with a cup. Sakura smiled warmly at him and nodded, making her way over there.

"Thank you," With a nod, the medics moved to the other side of Haru, healing his minor wounds silently. Sakura looked down at the unconscious Haru for a moment before she glanced up to the medics.

"Give it to him when he wakes," With a nod, the three teammates exited the room silently.

"Why'd you have to be the one to heal him Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired as they went looking for their team captain who disappeared.

"Those medics were still in partial training with the knowledge of healing organs. They could only heal minor injuries, so it was a good thing that I was there." Sakura explained as they rounded the corner, surprised to see Kakashi and Chihiro chatting adamantly as they emerged from the Raikage's room, his loud voice able to be heard from where they were.

"Sakura, has Haku woken up yet?" Chihiro asked as she soon as she laid eyes on the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura shook her head with a small frown in response. Chihiro sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she met everyone's gazes.

"Let's get something to eat. The Raikage has everyone on alert now, in case Takashi comes for the stone." Kakashi glanced over at her in surprise.

"You know that Takashi is the one chasing us?" He inquired as they all walked out of the medical center and stayed under the covers because of the rain. Chihiro gave them all a bitter smile and stared down at the ground.

"Haku told me about him right after he had fought against his two years ago. He was lost when he realized how gone his best friend was." Sakura put an arm around her friend and tried to cheer her up affectionately.

"Don't worry! We'll bring some sense into this guy! Just watch!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Chihiro with determination. Sasuke smirked inwardly at this, predicting that those words would come true in some way. They always do. Chihiro smiled at this, looking a little better as she stood up straight, shaking her head to clear away her thoughts.

"C'mon, I'm starving!" She stated as she quickly ran out into the pouring rain, in the direction of the town where the food was. Team Seven and their former sensei followed quickly behind, wanting to fill their bellies as soon as possible.

**-.-.-.-**

It wasn't long after when Haku woke up with the memories of Takashi running through his mind. As he glanced around the familiar medical room, a medic nin approached and handed him something in a cup. Sitting up, he took it in his hands and raised a curious eyebrow at the medic.

"It's a pain reliever for your wound Haku-san. Sakura-san made it. They all wanted to discuss something important with you." The medic ninja explained before nodding to him and exiting the room. Haku took one whiff of the drink and made a grimace, looking away from the drink. With a deep breath, he drank it down in one gulp, sighing when he finished the last of it.

In minutes he could begin to feel the effects of the reliever, his side no longer hurting anymore. He took this as a sign to get up and find the others. Throwing back the sheets, he stepped off the bed and grabbed the set of clothes on the nearby chair, heading into the bathroom to change.

As he walked steadily through the halls, he put his hand in his pocket and realized that the Stone of Light wasn't there. Panic running through him, his first thought was that Takashi had come and taken it from him. Well, then again, if he had, he would've killed him right? He wouldn't just come in here and take it, only to waltz back out. Haku turned the corner and saw his sister as well as Team Seven walk back in, a positive air emanating around them.

"Hey guys," He greeted as they approached. Chihiro instantly ran over to him and gave him a bear hug, a bright grin on her face.

"How are you feeling? Did you drink the pain reliever?" Sakura asked, her medical instincts kicking in as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Haku grinned at the pink haired kunoichi as he nodded.

"C'mon, we've got to explain what the stone exactly _is _to them." Chihiro quietly said as she took his hand and started to lead the group to _that _room.

"Are you going to get the stone in order to explain?" Naruto curiously asked as he put his hands behind his head. Chihiro glanced back at him with a grin but shook her head.

"Nope, it would just suck your chakra and leave you defenseless. It's been put in a safe place for now. Here, step in." She said as she pulled open a wooden door, holding it open for them. As they all filed in, they all stepped into a large, stone room; their footsteps echoing. Chihiro snapped her fingers, and immediately, lights went on and Team Seven was met with a huge library, bookshelves lined up everywhere. It was an incredible sight.

"Wow! So many!" Naruto exclaimed in awe as he turned in a full circle, his eyes looking at the highest shelf of books. Sakura smiled brightly at all the books, wanting to fill her mind with knowledge, but flopped down on the couches that were set up. Sasuke sat beside her silently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as the rest of the group sat on the other couch. Haku sat in a chair, and Chihiro sat on the table in the middle of this arrangement, able to talk to all of them.

"Okay, questions anyone, to start this explanation?" She offered as she met Kakashi's gaze. The silver haired Jounin nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who's this 'Takashi'?" Instantly, Sakura and Haku stiffened at the question, both knowing the sad answer to that. Chihiro stayed quiet for a few moments before she sighed and lifted her head, meeting everyone's gaze.

"Takashi used to be a Jounin of this village. He was Haku's best friend. And he had committed an ultimate betrayal when he left. He had sought out to master all elements, leaving the village that was supposed have his loyalty. As soon as he stepped out of those gates, he became a traitor of our village and still is." Chihiro coldly explained, her gaze now locked on the floor, cold fire burning within her.

"So what does he have to do with the Stone of Light?" Sakura asked, meeting her friend's gaze seriously.

"First I'll have to explain to you all what it is. The Stone of Light is an extremely powerful weapon. However it takes an incredibly large amount of chakra. Since Takashi was the first to have this-from what you told me back at the restaurant-, then it's assumed that he has a large amount to even be able to use the stone. And whoever holds this stone has the power to rule the shinobi world. If he still had it when you came, he'd surely have done something horrible by now. But, let me explain how this stone first came into existence.

"Firstly, it was created…by our village. It was meant to be a weapon meant only for the Raikage to use, only in times of extreme danger. That was its purpose. We had kept its creation a secret but eventually, rumors began to spread about it, moving outside of the village and into places that saw us as enemies. They saw it as a new source of power. The Stone of Light being a weapon was meant to enhance a person's chakra, as well as deplete it when the stone has been used to its extent. When people began to invade our village, simply for the stone, the Raikage had decided to seal it somewhere where no one could give it. We had gone down to the deepest and darkest canyons and built a complex box of where it was placed and sealed with the strongest jutsus' we had. But it seems as though someone had somehow _opened _that box and had stolen the stone. There's no doubt that Takashi will come back for this." Chihiro finished as she glanced over at her brother who stared up at the ceiling.

"Well why don't we just go down and see how this person took out the stone?" Naruto suggested, which instantly earned a sigh from Chihiro and the rest of his team.

"Hey, it's not a bad idea, but it's a reckless one. And the thing we _don't _need here when handling a situation like this is recklessness. I talked with the Raikage earlier and suggested him to take action, but he said that he would think about what to do, what would be best to protect our village."

"Yo~! What if I offered a suggestion! Fool!" All heads turned as someone stepped from behind the bookshelves. A man with sunglasses and who looked a bit similar to the Raikage.

"Octopops!" Naruto instantly yelled as he leaped over the couch and gave him a fist bump. The eight tails grinned at everyone and gave them all a thumbs up. Chihiro smiled slightly at this, glad to see a person in such a bright mood all the time.

"What's your suggestion, Killer Bee?" She asked as he approached them, flopping down on the couch where Sasuke and Sakura sat, sitting in the middle of them, his arms against the back of the couch. Sasuke glared at the man silently for splitting him up from his girlfriend but all he received with a knuckle close to his face.

"Fist bump, that's what I say~" He rapped as he held his fist out to the Uchiha. They held each other's gazes for a few seconds before Sasuke glanced off to the side, a scowl on his face as he raised his fist and lightly touched it against the Eight Tails.

"Haha! Nice job Sasuke!" Naruto cheered loudly, earning him a cold glare from the Sharingan user.

"Killer Bee?" Haku called, reminding everyone of the situation that was at hand.

"Don't rush the Bee yo~ Keep it nice and cool~" Sakura chuckled at this and scratched the side of her head in rising frustration.

"Why not bring the stone to Island Turtle yo? Fearsome beasts there can protect the Stone of Light yeah," Chihiro blinked at the suggestion with a tilt of her head and met Haku's gaze. He shrugged, a sign of a thoughtful agreement.

"That might not actually be so bad. Did you consult the Raikage about this yet Bee-san?" Chihiro asked as she leaped off of the table and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Not yet, but the Bee will get to it yeah~"

Chihiro stretched her hands up into the air as she walked out of the room, the rest of the group following out quietly. They walked out in silence for a few moments, Bee rapping quietly to himself in the back, when a deep rumble shook the entire building. With worried glances, they all began running to where the source of the explosion was, making their way outside into the rain.

"Bee, go to your brother!" Haku exclaimed as he took out a kunai knife, stepping up with Team Seven and his sister.

"How can I yo, when the bro is already here?" Killer Bee replied, turning heads in his direction when there was another loud explosion, followed by a manly low yell of anger.

"Was that him?" Naruto asked incredulously as he looked out at the smoke that rose in the distance. True enough, a figure jumped out of the smoke, wearing the cloak of the Kages. He landed on the ground and looked back at them, his eyes landing on Bee.

"Bee! Come here and kick this guy's ass with me! It's that damn traitor!" He bellowed as he turned back to the fight. As Bee came up next to his brother, a figure appeared through the clearing smoke, coming closer.

As Naruto and Haku looked at the figure coming, they immediately knew who it was.

Takashi.

**-.-.-.-**

**Hi readers! So I'm not dead! Yay! I haven't had time to really plan for this story so it's going to be a bit slow, but I do hope that you still stay to read the coming updates! I'm hoping that this sequel will grow big and popular like my first story! Please read and review so we can reach that goal! **

**I'm sorry for the three month wait…**

**FallenWing21**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ride to Island Turtle

**-.-.-.-**

Chapter 3: The Ride to Island Turtle 

-.-.-.-

"Sakura,"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. You're much more injured than I am."

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke, would you just listen to the girl who's worried about you?" The pink haired kunoichi quietly replied as she wrapped a bandage around his arm, ignoring to tending to her own wounds.

He surprised her by licking his thumb and rubbing it over the blood stained cut that was on her cheek. Beautiful, bright emerald eyes blinked back at him in curiosity when they were suddenly lurched forward.

Sakura yelped as she fell to the wooden floor, her back hitting against the side of the bed as two hands landed beside her head. She glanced up and saw Sasuke's onyx eyes peering down at her with a slight embarrassment. Within seconds, she realized what kind of position they were in-the intimate looking kind - and instantly felt the heat creep up her neck, casting her eyes downwards.

"What is it?" Sasuke's deep, quiet voice rumbled from above her, his head leaning down to meet her eyes in a piqued interest. She smiled at him in amusement and pecked his lips quickly before she shoved him off her and moved to her feet. As she entered the bathroom, the whole room swayed again and she knocked into the wall, steadying herself by grabbing the sink.

She could hear the angry yell that Naruto made from above the deck, telling Kakashi to steer better. Team 7 made it on the boat and was now heading towards Island Turtle. Unfortunately, they had to go up against Takashi in order to escape. Luckily, the Raikage was there to help.

**Only a few hours before…**

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Takashi walked out of the smoke wearing a white and red swirled mask, kunai held in between his knuckles. The Raikage immediately charged forward, disappearing for a second and reappearing as he swung his fist through empty air. Takashi appeared behind him and brought his arm around at an insanely fast speed, nearly stabbing the Raikage's eye out if Killer Bee hadn't stepped in to use half of his Beast Tailed form.

"Traitor! I thought I told you to never return! Clearly you don't listen! Stubborn fool!" the Raikage growled as he turn to Takashi, planting his hand on his mask as he slammed him into the ground. A crater exploded under him, shaking the ground and causing Sakura and her team to stumble. As the Raikage, Killer Bee and Takashi fought; Chihiro grabbed Haru by the arm and looked over her shoulder at Team 7.

"C'mon! We need to hurry to the boat while Bee-san and Raikage-sama distract Takashi! I have it set up! The stone's already over there! Let's go!" She called out as she and her brother started running in the direction of the boat. Naruto went after them, followed by Sasuke and Kakashi, Sakura in the back when she sensed his presence approaching her at a high speed.

Immediately, she summoned chakra to the bottom of her feet and darted forward, meeting up with the white and red mask. The wind blew her hair back as she brought her arm as fast as she could, gritting her teeth when a hand gripped her wrist, preventing her blow. With a flick of her wrist, she grabbed Takashi's wrist and was about to flip him through the air over her shoulder when the air was knocked out of her as she was shoved into the air.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up to catch her, her body slamming into his arms, making him slide back.

"Ugh, hurry we need to move!" She stumbled to her feet as she pulled Naruto by the arm. As soon as she felt Takashi grab her wrist, she felt an enormous amount of….fear. She couldn't explain why, but as soon as she came in contact with him, a wave of fear suddenly overcame her. It was strange. And that's why she wanted to stay away from him as much as possible till she figured out exactly what he was.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura froze as she felt the clenching fear in her gut. Naruto tensed beside her but she could barely move a muscle. What was going on? She stared wide eyed at the ground, not sure how to react. He was standing right in front of them with a kunai poised in his fingers. With a speed that she could barely track, she moved her head to the side as quick as she could, only getting a nick on the cheek as the kunai flew past her head.

Takashi stood behind her and as he reached out, there was a flash of orange and white. Naruto wasn't by Sakura's side anymore. She turned around just as Sasuke appeared next to her, his hand wrapped around her own, squeezing it slightly. As she met his gaze, she could see the pure concern that was barely shown in his eyes. In that instant, she felt that block of fear start to melt. That's right. Team 7 was here. No going back to being that little girl again.

Naruto dodged a swift punch to the face and lifted his arm just as a fist came in contact with it, the pressure of it moving him slightly. Suddenly, Takashi disappeared and Naruto stood there with a shocked expression as Killer Bee took his place, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yo Naruto, time to move fool! The masked man with be taken care of fool!" He greeted as he grinned, bumping knuckles with the Uzumaki. With a nod, the blonde Jounin and Killer Bee jumped through the air and met up with Sakura and Sasuke. They were about to turn and head to the boat when something crashed into Sakura, throwing her off her feet. Sasuke lunged for her but someone beat him to it. Kakashi patted Sakura's head with a brief cheeky smile before he turned to Takashi with a serious glare.

"I'd prefer if you didn't go after my former students," He coldly said, meeting all of his teammate's gazes, giving them the signal to go. Sakura nodded and took cautious steps back before she was flanked by her teammates and broke into a sprint.

Takashi scowled at this and made a few fast hand seals just as the Raikage appeared behind him. By the time his arm was coming down on him, Takashi smirked and snapped, pointing in the direction of the sprinting Team 7. The Raikage's elbow slammed into the back of his neck, and as Takashi landed on his knees, he met Kakashi's gaze with a sly grin.

"I'll come back for the Stone," He muttered just as he passed out. While he said this, Sasuke turned around slightly to see the streak of purple approaching them rapidly. With a frown, he moved closer to Sakura and raised his arm up just as he met her gaze.

"Sorry, but this is the last time." With a confused gaze, Sakura watched as a purple streak wrapped around his arm, instantly causing a spark of white light. When it faded, Sasuke had a huge circular gash around his left arm, bleeding heavily. She met his gaze in surprise and saw him look away, a frown on his face. He knew that she hated things like this. With a glare of disapproval at his wound, she grabbed his free arm and pulled him towards the boat.

"Quickly fools!" Killer Bee landed behind them as they climbed on to the boat, Kakashi bringing up the back as he pulled up the anchor. Team 7 fell on deck, exhausted. They just couldn't get a break. Naruto didn't seem to be injured but Sasuke was the worst out of all of them.

"Idiot," Sakura muttered under her breath as she began healing him, refusing to meet his gaze.

**Back to now…**

While Sasuke and Sakura were down in the rooms below deck, Naruto stood above as he leaned against the mast in a sitting position. He was staring intently at the person in front of him who was dozing off against another beam, her head hung to the side as she slept. Bright blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as he now crouched next to the sleeping person, his eyes locked on the red earring that hung on the person's ear. As he continued to stare at it, he couldn't help but feel a little tranced by it; the sun's rays were cast right on it, giving the red ball a beautiful look on the inside. It was sparkling with the sun's rays.

"Uh...Naruto? What are you doing?" The blonde jumped at the sound of someone talking and whirled around as Haru stared at him quizzically. Naruto grinned, slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"I was just looking at your brother's uh earring? By the way, why does he wear it?" Haru looked at him with a confused look before his mouth formed into an 'o'.

"Ah you mean this?" He moved around Naruto and bent down in front of his brother, plucking the red earring out from her earlobe, not even caring if he woke her up. He brought the red ball up to eye level, revealing what was inside better with the sun's rays shining through.

"Mm, I notice you don't have one, so why does she?" Haru gave him a grin before he pulled apart the collar of his Jounin outfit, revealing a black string wrapped around his neck. He reached under his shirt and brought out an identical red ball attached to the string. Naruto blinked in surprise at this and raised an eyebrow.

"These red balls may not seem like much to another set of eyes, but to us...it's a constant reminder. I'd rather not go into it, but I'll just give you a short explanation. Something...happened between our family and let's just say...that these marbles are a remnant of the...incident." Naruto could sense the hesitant tone in his voice as Haru tried to come up with a better set of words to explain. Naruto, although slightly curious about what happened, knew that he shouldn't pry-despite his personality-and nodded.

Haru watched his expression with calculating eyes, seeing the flash of curiosity pass through Naruto's eyes before dying away. He tucked the red marble back under his shirt and approached his sister again, slipping the red earring in her earlobe again without a moment's notice. Naruto let them be and wandered around the ship, seeing Kakashi leaning against the wooden rail, the look in his eye distant. He approached him quietly and sat down, leaning his back against the rail.

"Ah, Naruto," The blonde glanced up at his silver haired sensei and sent him a small smile before said sensei sat down next to him, his hand propped up against his knee.

"Shouldn't you be steering the boat?" Naruto replied at his greeting, furrowing his brow. Kakashi gave him an amused glance and shook his head.

"Firstly, it's a ship, and secondly, no. Killer Bee-san was kind enough to volunteer and steer himself. He knows the way better than anyone." The Jounin replied quietly as he noticed the slumbering Chihiro accidentally knocked over by her brother who was staring wide eyed down at her. He was waiting for something to happen. Seeing that she didn't wake up, Haru breathed out a sigh of relief and was about to walk away when Kakashi saw a hand dart out and wrap around Haru's ankle.

Kakashi watched in amusement as Haru slowly turned, giving his sister an apologetic smile, a trace of sibling fear creeping into his eyes. Chihiro slowly got up to her feet and rubbed the side of her head as she stalked the retreating Haru like a tiger would a gazelle. Soon Haru was sprinting around the deck with Chihiro hollering after him, calling him an asshole for pushing her from her comfortable sleeping spot as well as waking her up. Tuning out their yells, Kakashi turned back to Naruto who had his eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face.

That's right, no one on the team he assembled had had any chance to rest up at all ever since they took the job earlier this morning. He sighed softly at the idea of getting some sleep and replenishing his chakra but he could replenish his chakra _while _he was awake as well. He leaned his head back against the rail, hoping he could at least get a few minutes in, before anything bad happened.

As Killer Bee stood at the wheel, he looked at what was going on around him, while series of raps _about _what was going on, went through his head. Chihiro and her brother were snapping at each other while Kakashi and the fool dozed off next to each other. He wondered how they could even get any sleep. With a shrug, he mumbled a little rap to himself, ending it with a short 'yeah'. He glanced down at Chihiro again, the image of the Stone appearing in his mind. That cursed stone was in a room below deck, under a series of powerful seals and a locked door. Hopefully that would hold until they got to Island Turtle. To be completely honest, he wasn't even sure whether the idea of bringing the Stone to Island Turtle would work anyway. It's power may have a chance of hurting the dear animal friends of his on the island. Yet he knew he should still give it a shot, for what other ideas are there?

"The Stone of Light yo is a powerful thing, but with the strength of five it can be turned alive, that is the Stone of Light~" He rapped quietly, wondering if any of those lyrics made any sense at all.

**-.-.-.-**

Chihiro fumed as she wandered all around the cabins below deck. She couldn't find Haru anywhere. She _hated _when people woke her up from her sleep. If it were on a mission that would be an exception, but not here. She valued her sleep more than anything, so when someone decided to _ruin _it, it pushed her off the edge. The ship swayed beneath her feet, knocking her into a wall. She suddenly got a nauseous feeling in her stomach and slumped against the wall, her face going pale. At first she thought it was her being seasick but she realized that she wasn't seasick. She looked around for the source and saw the locked door at the end of the corridor. The room with the Stone of Light. Even if it was that far away she could still feel the wicked power of it? She turned away from it and made her way into her room, flopping down on her bed.

Just why did their village have to make something like this? Did they really want to be that powerful?

She wrapped her hands around her stomach, trying to suppress the uneasy feeling within her when her door suddenly opened. She looked up to see Haru walk in and freeze when he caught her gaze. His gaze lowered to her hands around her stomach and rushed over to her after he shut the door.

"What's wrong?" He concernedly inquired as he met her eyes again, the fear of being hunted down by her long gone.

"It's the Stone, it feels like its getting powerful even if it's locked up, as if it were seeping our chakra out of us already." She explained as she pushed down the urge to puke. Haru stayed still for a moment before his face went pale as well.

"...you're right, this nausea is the Stone's power, getting steadily larger. We'd better reach Island Turtle soon before it completely absorbs all of our chakra." Chihiro nodded in agreement before she stood up and rushed over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

**-.-.-.-**

"So you think you're going to escape?" the Raikage inquired in a booming voice as he stood in front of the prison cell that held the long lost traitor of their village. Takashi, his wrist tied in manacles sat on the cold stone floor with a small smirk as he glanced up at the Raikage.

"You'll see soon enough," Is all that he replied in return, his soft voice echoing around the cell. The bulky leader scowled in his direction before he motioned to his bodyguard, walking off. The bodyguard that stood in front of the cell was a familiar face. Darui. With that lazy appearance, it didn't look as though he were much of threat, but Takashi knew better than to judge. After all, Darui was one of the people who he had thought of as a comrade-before he betrayed the village.

Darui met his gaze for only a split second before he made a single hand seal, a black curtain of darkness appearing in front of the cell, soon becoming transparent to the person outside, but not to the one inside. He pressed his hand against the wall of darkness and a black and white block emerged, representing the other key to unlocking the dark. This was only to dispose of the cover of the night. Not unlock the door.

"Since you've been a missing-nin for so long, I assume that you have made friends who would masquerade as one of the villagers or shinobi here so I've set this up in preperation of an invasion, in an effort to release you. Now that this is here, they can't see you. Anyone who even touches the wall will be electrocuted by my Storm Lightning. Not even you will be able to escape." The right hand man to the Raikage explained as he shoved his hands in his pockets, about to make his leave when he heard chuckling. He stopped and halfturned to the cell which was Takashi's.

"Bwahahahaha! You've really planned this through huh Darui? Thinking that that would be the only idea that my apparently 'stupid' little mind would come up with!? You just wait Darui, my plan will be even more well thought out and failproof guaranteed than what you had in mind." The blond-white haired man narrowed his eyes at this before he set up another seal, currents of lightning pulsing through the wall, just for precaution. As he exited the holding cells, he breathed in the fresh air and shut the steel metal door with a clang, locking it, as he made his way down the halls of the Raikage's building.

After not seeing Takashi or even hearing his voice in so long, made him realize that this guy was not what he expected him to turn out to be. Based on his levels of chakra before he placed on the manacles, he has truly gained much power over the years. To think that this guy used to be Haru's friend. Haru is a nice, quiet, looking guy, and his _best friend _turned into this? Just what made the guy become so corrupt in the years that passed? Even he had not noticed his sense of betrayal until he had talked to a grief stricken Haru.

Hm, he supposed he would get to find out during Takashi's long period stay.

**-.-.-.-**

**Hi to all my readers! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Who's gone midnight shopping? NOT ME. I wanted to, but my family decided we were going to do it tomorrow instead, WHERE EVERYTHING IS PROBABLY GONE. Sigh. Oh well, at least I've got no school and actually had the time to update! Hey, at least-oh wait...it WAS month. Dang, I really need to get better at these things. Haha. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully I'll gain a few more readers in the next few days! **

**So please kindly leave a review! **

**FallenWing21**


	4. Chapter 4: When You Meet

**Phew! It's been a while since I updated! I'm happy you've been looking at this, or glancing at it (doesn't matter). I'm just grateful. So as a treat for you all, a new chapter!**

**-.-.-**

Chapter 4: When You Meet

**-.-.-**

"Hey have you heard what's been going around lately?" the curious voice of Deidara asked as he glanced at his puppet master partner. They were both standing on top of a roof in a loud and bustling town.

"There are many rumors going around. Elaborate Deidara." The red haired ageless man replied as his partner huffed at his remark.

"The one about that stone hm!" Sasori nodded, his eyes closed in thought.

"Yes I have heard of that one. What of it?"

"I have a gut feeling that Pain's gonna send someone after it. Wanting to get every source of power and all. I hear the stone has the power to be able to rule over the shinobi world." Sasori met his partner's gaze before looking back down on the town and its citizens.

"That's intriguing." Deidara raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head.

Then the blonde haired man suddenly froze, widening his eyes for a moment. Sasori glanced over to him, sensing the same thing.

"Damn it, why now Pain!?" Deidara muttered under his breath as he and his partner leaped off of the roof. They went towards the forest, moving deep inside it.

The two came to a stop in a quiet clearing in the middle of the forest. They both sat back to back on the soft grass, their cloaks sprawled around them. With closed eyes, their minds were taken elsewhere.

**-.-.-**

"Oi! What's the deal for calling us?" Deidara demanded as the other Akatsuki members stood on top of a large rock. Their location seemed to be up high.

"I need a few of you to do something important." the orange haired man spoke in a deep voice.

"We always do something important for you. What's the difference now?" Hidan snapped in an irritated tone.

"Just. Listen." Pain bit out, immediately quieting the antsy immortal member. "I need the Kyuubi. Bring him to me."

"...for what reason Pain?" Konan quietly inquired as a breeze brushed past their shadowed figures.

"I want the entire world to know my pain. To do that, I need the Kyuubi." There was a long period of silence before they all nodded silently.

"Who will go in search of him?" Zetsu whispered, breaking the silence.

"I will go." All heads turned to the hissed voice that spoke.

"Orochimaru, you?" Itachi quietly said, his shadowed form flickering.

"If that's the case, I'll go too!" Miu's voice called out next to Orochimaru's figure.

"No Miu, I need you to do something else." Orochimaru followed, not missing a beat.

"What?! But-!"

"He's right Miu. I also need you to do something for me." Pain interrupted, stopping Miu from talking.

"A-alright then." Miu softly replied, her figure slumping a bit.

"Who else will search?" A hand silently raised up, belonging to Itachi.

"I will."

"Then I go too." Kisame added on, his voice amused.

"Very well. Three is good enough. Do what you see fit to find the Kyuubi." Pain directed before he made a seal, dispelling the jutsu.

**-.-.-**

"Orochimaru, why do you want to go? You normally don't do things like this." Miu commented as they stood up from the two stones they sat on. The roar of the waterfall filled her ears as she and her sensei dashed through the water, appearing on the other side in a cave.

"I'd like to see someone." Her sensei simply replied, making her narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"It's him isn't it?" She asked in a bitter tone. The one who helped destroy her plans, causing her to fail.

"It isn't your fault that your plan to destroy Konoha didn't work. You perfected your jutsu with the help of that pink haired kunoichi. I just wanted you to focus on that." Orochimaru quietly said to his student as he turned towards her, his yellow eyes gazing into her own.

"...but I failed you. I don't ever want to fail you sensei," Miu quietly uttered, casting her eyes downward. A hand softly patted her head, causing her to glance up.

"You did not fail me. I am proud of you Miu."

The purple haired girl widened her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face. Orochimaru gave her a nod before turning, beckoning for her to come.

"The task I need you to do, is look for the Stone of Light."

"Stone of Light? What's that?"

"It's a very powerful object that has an immense amount of power. It was created by the village and enhances your power to even be able to rule the shinobi world. Pain asked me to send on this mission to search for the stone.

"Also, he wants you to search for a certain Cloud traitor, imprisoned in the cells of his own village. Pain says it is imperative that you release him and persuade him to talk with him."

"Hmm. What's his name?"

"Takashi."

Miu thought about the name for a moment before shaking her head. Nope, never heard of the name.

"Alright," Within a few minutes, she had her things packed and was pulling on a black cloak. Summoning chakra to the bottoms of her feet, she exploded off of the ground and burst through the waterfall. Droplets of water fell around her as she bounced from branch to branch, headed towards the Country of Lightning.

Orochimaru smirked as he pulled on his red clouded cloak, slipping the hood on. He knew that Miu knew of his plans; to use her as his body replacement. However, there was still another person that was suitable who was alive and out there with the person they were looking for.

"Time to meet my old student."

**-.-.-**

"Why did you volunteer?" Kisame inquired as they quietly strolled through the forest.

"I just thought I would see someone." Itachi smoothly replied, glancing over to his partner.

"Let me guess..." Itachi frowned at Kisame's teasing. He hated it when the answer was right in front of him and he wouldn't just go ahead and say it.

"It's Sasuke isn't it?"

"Yes...However there's one more person I'd like to see. Try and guess who that would be Kisame. Maybe it will amuse you till we reach our destination."

"Which is?"

"Konoha."

**-.-.-**

Why was she doing this? Where would she go if she didn't? She had the power she wanted, she could run away, and yet she followed his orders like a little puppy.

She knew why. She was alone. No family, no friends. Not unlike Sakura and her companions. Even when she was on the verge of killing her friends, they still didn't give in. Is that what a friendship is?

She had been taken up by Orochimaru at a young age. Her parents had been shinobi and had died during a mission, citizens of the Sound village. She thought she would finally have a good life under Orochimaru, when she was cast aside when he took in that damned Sasuke.

And what did he do after his precious student ran away? He picked Miu up like a soaked puppy thrown off the side of the road. He took pity on her. That's what she believed she saw in those eyes of his when he came back to Sound to look for her.

So again, why was she doing this?

"Is it because I don't want him to throw me aside again?" Miu muttered to herself as she leapt off of a branch.

"Ergh, just get your thoughts together Miu. When you do, everything will come clear."

It's just that right there, a seed of doubt began to grow inside her.

**-.-.-**

"Tch, it's just a double mission, what could be taking them so long?" Tsunade said to herself as she halted the movements of her paintbrush. She was in the middle of finishing her paperwork when the thought of Team 7 suddenly appeared in her mind.

The squawk of a messenger bird caught her attention, making her glance out the window to see the bird head towards the messenger tower. Tsunade closed her eyes for a second before heading back to her paperwork. It wasn't even minutes when her door suddenly burst open and Shizune hurried in.

"Tsunade-sama. A message for you from the Raikage."

The Hokage peered up from her work, a bit surprised to receive a message from the leader of the Country of Lightning himself. He normally never writes. Tsunade set down her paintbrush and pushed her scroll to the side, allowing Shizune to hand her the scroll.

She unrolled it and placed it on the table, reading it slowly with a serious gaze. Soon, a scowl was present on her face, a troubled look haunting her eyes. Shizune stood beside her, unbeknownst to the contents of the message.

"Shizune," the Hokage quietly said as she crumpled a part of the scroll she was gripping.

"Yes?" Her apprentice whispered, ready for the explosion that always happens.

"Get Gai and his team in this room, now." Tsunade said in a deadly serious voice, a shadow casting over her face. Shizune blinked at her control in anger and nodded, soon exiting the room.

The Hokage waited til Shizune's footsteps were gone to clench the paper that was in her hand even tighter, upset about what was currently happening.

Team 7 was only sent to retrieve the captured Cloud member. Now they're on their way to Island Turtle with THE Stone of Light? They're exposed to the Akatsuki for goodness sake! And Naruto's with them, something they want! Of course he can take care of himself but still-there are some buttons that can be pushed to set him off the edge.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation as she banged her fist against the table angrily. Luckily it didn't shatter to pieces. It wasn't long before Team Gai stepped into the room, their expressions grim. Apparently they were never called so hurriedly.

"You called us, Hokage-sama?" Gai greeted as he placed his hands to his sides, standing tall.

"Yes, I called you because you are a fast paced team. Team Kakashi is in trouble. Someone is in hot pursuit of an object they hold. How they obtained this object I don't know but I need you to go after them. They may not need the help, but I'd like you there to make sure they get back. They've taken too long on the missions I've sent them on."

"Where exactly are we headed Tsunade-sama?" Neji inquired as Tsunade met all of their gazes.

"Head to Island Turtle. First you need to go to the Cloud Village."

"Right!" Team Gai all said in unison, standing straight before they made their way out.

"I wonder what this object is?" Tenten asked curiously as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

"It must be incredibly important if someone is chasing after them." Lee replied when Gai turned to face them.

"Alriiiiight! Let us meet in an hour in front of the gate and go to our youthful friends!" He said energetically, pumping a fist into the air. Lee followed his lead while Neji and Tenten sighed.

"Riiiight," Neji and Tenten said as they leaned against each other in exhaustion that was to come.

**-.-.-**

"Ahhh finally!" Chihiro sighed as she jumped down from the boat, stretching her arms and legs with a grin.

Haru landed next to her and froze when a huge something slammed into the ground in front of him. Everyone was off the boat by then, all tensed up aa the smoked cleared. Bee simply stepped forward and raised a hand to pat...the paw of a huge panda.

"Whoa! It's a huge panda!" Naruto called out in surprise, pointing at it.

"Naruto my man, this 'panda' does not like being called a 'panda'. He's got a name." Bee told him, meeting the ninja's gaze.

"Okay then, what's your name?" the blonde asked as he approached the panda cautiously. All he received was a soft growl.

"Mango," Bee replied for him. Naruto blinked at the panda's curious eyes that gazed down at him before bursting out laughing.

"Bwahaha, Mango? Why is his name Ma-" Two paws came out of nowhere and lifted the teen off of the ground, throwing him into the air like a football. Naruto disappeared in the depths of the forest, his yell of 'ehhhhh!?' echoing through the forest.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out in concern before breaking out into a chuckle.

"C'mon, we'll catch up with him later." Kakashi said as he passed Sakura, giving her a pat on the shoulder. Bee nodded as the silver haired Jounin came next to him.

Soon the whole gang was walking towards the center of the forest, Chihiro leading the way with the stone inside the red ball of a barrier.

The forest was roaring with life, many large varieties of animals stomping through. Sakura even spotted some bears arm wrestling! The place was incredible. And for the ultimate defense, spikes lined up on the border of the island.

Sasuke smirked when he caught Naruto lying on the ground with a growling brown bear glaring down at his unconscious face. A drop of drool landed on Naruto's face, causing him to jolt awake. The blonde shrieked at his sticky face, his hands moving rapidly as he tried to wipe it off.

"Let's go, Naruto." Kakashi beckoned as the group passed him.

"Ugh, right." the blonde groaned as he wiped the smelly drool on the grass. He stood up and joined Sakura and Sasuke who chuckled at his appearance.

Bee gave them a tour of the whole place, warning them to be kind to the animals when he stopped at a waterfall with a little patch of grass in the middle. He jumped through the waterfall, with everyone following suit, appearing on the other side in a huge chamber. There were ancient sculptures all colored in dark blue. Chihiro and Bee told everyone that they would be sealing the stone away here in a secret room, giving everyone a chance to explore.

"Oi Sasuke, let's go take a look at the animals!" Naruto cheerfully suggested as the three best friends made their way out of the waterfall.

"No," Sasuke coldly replied, giving him a glare as he moved closer to Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi smiled softly at this but shoved her boyfriend over to her best friend.

"It's fine. You two have your bro time. It's been a while since you hung out together." She suggested as she gave them a little shove forward.

"Bro time?" the two best friends said simultaneously in a monotone voice.

"Exactly. Go hang with the animals! They seem fun to hang out with." Naruto exchanged glances with Sasuke, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked as he nodded in her direction. Sakura grinned, waving it off.

"Don't worry, I'll just take a walk around and meet up with you somewhere around the forest. That sound good?" The Uchiha stared at her for a moment before shrugging, turning with Naruto chatting next to him.

As Sakura watched them walk away, she realized she was standing on top of the patch of grass in front of the waterfall. She faced it and felt a strange sensation run through her body, reaching the spot of her curse mark. Kind of like a quick rush. She decided to sit down and shut her eyes for a moment, hearing the roar of the falls in her ears.

It was calming-for a moment. She felt her curse mark throb for the first time in two years. Her eyes snapped open at the feeling, surprised. Emerald eyes wide with apprehension, she watched the waterfall closely, sensing something behind it. It wasn't Kakashi or anyone else. Sakura spotted a shadow behind the water and sprung to her feet, poised and ready.

What she didn't expect was the figure of herself come out of the water. Eyes icy blue and pink hair streaked black, anti-Sakura smirked as she walked out from the waterfall. Stopping right in front of Sakura.

"Hello Sakura," She whispered with a grin.

**-.-.-**

**Heh, not so much action huh?**

**Um yeah, I wanted to have Sakura meet her "other" side and I thought that since Team Kakashi was going to Turtle Island, I thought it would be a perfect place to do it.**

**Also, in this story, Naruto doesn't know about Island Turtle. And the reason he knows Bee is also kind of just random. I guess I didn't have to make it seem like he knew him. Oh well. What's done is done I guess.**

**I'm sooo glad that you all have been checking out this sequel! It seemed as though no one was interested so I posted that message on the first one. For some reason, that story got like 4,000 hits and I didn't even update. It surprised me a lot.**

**I hope you guys have a Happy New Year! **


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the Mark

**Hey guys! I'm updating again! How long has it been? Like...months? Haha, yeah...well I also have a message at the bottom for you all so when you're done reading the wonderful chapter, go check the messsage out! **

-.-.-

Chapter 5: Return of the Mark

-.-.-

"W-who are you?" Sakura stuttered out as she looked at the girl in front of her up and down. It was _her _but then again it wasn't. She was different. The aura she gave off screamed _murderous. _

"Me? I'm you of course," the girl replied with a quirk of an eyebrow. She was smirking wildly, her arms crossed in front of her as she stood in front of the roaring waterfall. Sakura widened her eyes as conflicted emotions rushed through her.

"H-how? If you're me, then why do you look like that?! And why was it when you came, my-" The pink haired kunoichi's words were cut off when the black haired Sakura suddenly appeared in front of her and lashed out for her throat.

Sakura, not able to react in time, was struggling to breathe as the other Sakura gripped her throat tightly. Emerald eyes clashed against blue. Anti-Sakura smirked, one side of her mouth lifting up as the hand around Sakura's throat tightened.

"Why, you ask? I'm the persona of your _other side. _The side that you don't fully acknowledge, the one that craves the power and pleasurable feeling of having unbeatable strength within their palms. And your curse mark?" Anti-Sakura narrowed her icy blue eyes, her smirk widening. "I'm it's personified form."

Her emerald eyes narrowed as beads of sweat rolled down the side of her head, her hands gripping the one around her throat tightly.

"It's been over two years and your curse mark finally reacts. Oh what a rush~! I did enjoy taking over your body in that last incident," Icy blue eyes widened as she rose Sakura slightly into the air. "I wonder...would I be able to take over again?" She asked this with mild curiosity, her eyes searching Sakura's.

However she was too busy trying to breathe, her face beginning to turn a slight purple. The pink haired kunoichi squeezed her eyes shut as she summoned chakra into her hands. With a loud snap, she broke Anti-Sakura's hand with a simple jerk and collapsed on the ground, wheezing. Trying to catch her breath, she flinched when her curse mark pulsed unnaturally.

"Ouch...that hurt." Anti-Sakura quietly said, examining her hand with a blank gaze. With her other hand, she grasped the snapped wrist and jerked it back into place, the sound of bones grinding against each other, filling Sakura's ears.

Sakura looked up at her counterpart, her emerald eyes blazing with fire. "I'll beat you. As long as I resist your attempts to take over, I can win." She said steadily.

"Oh? Really? We'll have to see then." Anti-Sakura softly replied, a small smile appearing on her face. Sakura frowned as she got up to her feet, meeting her counterpart's gaze once more.

As they stood apart from each other, glaring, one thing was certain for the both of them. One would certainly get stronger. And one would inevitably win.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the forest, having seen most of the animals already.

He was slightly concerned about Naruto, who by the way, joined one of the rock paper scissors games with the several large animals. He seemed to have sensed something after the game, turning over his shoulder as he and Sasuke had trudged along their "hanging out" time. The blonde ninja kept glancing over his shoulder worriedly, a crease in his eyebrows that wouldn't go away.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Sasuke decided to ask, catching the blonde's attention. Naruto whirled around, eyes wide in surprise. They stopped walking, now in a small spot in the forest.

"I..." He trailed off, looking a bit unsure. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion and mixed curiosity.

"What is it?"

"I...I think I sensed another presence back where Sakura was. It was...dark and strangely, it felt familiar." Naruto replied a bit hesitantly, his blue eyes giving off this uncertain gaze. Sasuke scowled at his reponse, turning around to where they had left Sakura.

"Should we go back?" He suggested, casting a glance over to his best friend.

Naruto held his gaze for a moment before shrugging, walking off into the direction they came from. Sasuke followed beside him, his hands shoved in his pockets. He tried to spread out his area of sense, hoping to catch the presence that Naruto had. After a few moments, his mind wandered back to where Sakura was, catching a tiny bit of nostalgia in the small presence he noticed. Weird. Naruto said it was familiar. Even stranger.

* * *

By the time Kakashi and the others had wandered out from behind the waterfall, Sakura was meditating again, trying to control her thoughts. She couldn't let her guard down, now that she knew that her curse mark was suddenly active again. Why it was suddenly reacting again? She didn't know. She would have to consult Anko for that answer. But for now, she'd have to deal with the matter herself.

Kakashi, as soon as he stepped out from the waterfall, felt a strange sensation. It was a murderous aura...and it seemed to emnate straight from Sakura. Yet as he glanced over at her, she held this calm look on her face. He was about to look away from her, when he sensed something pulsating near him. He glanced over at Bee and Chihiro to see their senses alert and guarded. Having suspicions, he wandered over to Sakura and stood next to her for a second, shutting his eye.

Knowing that she was mediating and out of her physical state, he could sense for that aura without alerting her. He expanded his mind and honed in on the pulsating feeling he was getting. Within seconds, he was locked on to a certain spot on her shoulder. As he opened his one eye, he had a thought.

Deciding that it was time for them to go back to Bee's place, he put a hand on her head, feeling her stiffen as she became alert to his presence. When she glanced up at him, she raised her eyebrows.

"Time to go," He simply said, taking his hand off. As Sakura stood to her feet, Sasuke and Naruto stepped out from the forest, both casting curious glances at their teammate.

They all knew that something was up.

* * *

Tenten sighed as her team entered the Cloud Village, hoping to at least gain a little bit of rest. They only stopped once. Hence being the fastest team. Neji glanced over his shoulder with a concerned gaze but she brushed it off with a small smile, shaking her head. She was tired, but she couldn't just let it show and let everyone worry.

"Okay~! Let's replenish our hunger, and head off!" Gai cheered as he raised a fist in the air, his bobbed haircut bouncing. Lee followed his movements similiarly, earning strange glances from the townspeople. Tenten sighed in exasperation, putting a hand to her forehead.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her shoulder, causing her to stumble forward. Neji reached out in an gesture to catch her but she steadied herself, glaring back at the person who shoved past her.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" She called out to them, an irritated look in her eyes. The figure made no reaction as they continued down the strangely wide and clear path.

Sighing once more, she turned to see Lee and Gai already sprinting over to the nearest ramen shop. Neji sticked behind, giving her a raised eyebrow in concern.

"Let's go, the faster we move, the sooner we get to Sakura and everyone else." She said as she caught up to her teammate, still a bit iffed by what just happened.

It was weird how he or she bumped into her, with such a huge gap in the street.

* * *

Takashi waited patiently inside his cell, his cuffed hands laying in his lap as he leaned against the stone wall, head down. He knew they were coming. A wide grin appeared on his face as the fact of seeing his former friend again surfaced in his mind. He couldn't _wait _to destroy him.

* * *

**Yes...I know it's short but I did want to update this story since it has been forever. Now that exams and AP tests are approaching within days, I might not be able to update as much anymore since I'll be studying my freaking eyeballs out. Soo...this is a bit of a little last update before I go offline for a few weeks. I know that I've kept you all waiting for months for an update but...you know...school. And crap. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I do hope you all like what I wrote so far! **

**P.S**

**Do any of you know any good crime/mystery books? I've recently finished Psycho-Pass (AMAZING. OUTSTANDING. AND EPIC.) and I've been feeling all detectivey lately. Thinking of starting my own story about it too. (Not for Psycho-Pass though) I'm not good enough of a writer to be worthy of creating a story for that fandom. :D **


End file.
